


red lips and rosy cheeks

by peacheda



Series: malum oneshots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, CALUM CALLS MICHAEL PRINCESS, Fluff, M/M, Minor Lashton, calum and michael go on a date, calum basically slays michaels existence, college 5sos, idk what to tag, lots of fluff, malum, mike blushes a lot, ok this one rlly sucks, they all think calum is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacheda/pseuds/peacheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>• "ok so my dumb friends bet $2 that i wouldn't ask you out and get you to say yes but i'm really desperate for some M&Ms from the vending machine downstairs and ur actually really cute so please take pity on my poor soul" au</p>
<p> </p>
<p>more shitty malum fics by yours truly</p>
            </blockquote>





	red lips and rosy cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt AU:  
> • "ok so my dumb friends bet $2 that i wouldn't ask you out and get you to say yes but i'm really desperate for some M&Ms from the vending machine downstairs and ur actually really cute so please take pity on my poor soul"
> 
>  
> 
> \-- people seem to think my last shitty oneshot was cute but im positive this one sucks incredibly bad so continue at your own risk (for reals) ((its horribly written)) (((im warning you)))

Michael sighed as he and his two best friends, Luke and Ashton, sat in the common room of their dorm. They were arguing over which of them could pick up guys easier, and Michael snorted.

"I could pick up a guy the easiest." Michael smirked confidently, frowning when Luke scoffed and waved his hand dismissively.

"You suck at picking up guys, Mike." Ashton giggled, agreeing with Luke on the matter easily. Probably because Ashton is whipped as hell... Michael thought, unhappily.

"I'm better than either of you at picking up guys." Michael continued to argue, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout at his roommates who giggled. 

"I bet you $2 you can't pick up a guy right now." Ashton challenged, smirking delightfully at Michael whose eyes widened considerably. "You could buy that candy you've wanted."

"Of course I can pick up a guy right now." Michael snorted, raising his eyebrow. "Go ahead, pick any guy in here, they'll fall for me easy as pie."

"Okay," Luke smiled devilishly. "I dare you to get that dark haired boy to say yes to going on a date with you." 

"You act like it's going to be hard." Michael raised an eyebrow, scoffing. He turned around, only for his jaw to drop. "Fuck me."

"Go on, Michael. I'm sure it won't be too hard." Luke smirked, high-fiving Ashton as they began to plan what they would buy with their $2 that Michael would inevitably have to pay them. Both boys could admit they would have zero chance picking up the tanned beauty. If they had no chance, that meant Michael was screwed. 

Michael audibly gulped, before steeling himself and slowly walking to where the tanned God sat sipping absentmindedly at a Naked. He fiddled with his bracelets as he sat down on the stool across from the epitome of beauty, who merely raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his iPhone.

"Okay, I'm going to just straight up say this because, wow, you're hot. But, like, my dumbass friends bet that I couldn't get you to say yes to going on a date with me, which I thought would be easy until I saw you, because, wow, okay, but they bet me $2 and I'm really desperate for those M&M's downstairs, and I want to prove them wrong and-" Michael was so caught up in his rambling speech, that he didn't notice the smiling boy across from him get up and walk around the table until their lips were pressed together. 

"You're adorable. My name's Calum, by the way." He smiled sweetly, before pressing his lips back to Michael's own plump, red ones.

"M-Michael." He stuttered back, wide eyed as pulled apart from Calum's intoxicating lips to take a breath. Calum grabbed a sharpie from his back pocket, who the hell carries around a sharpie, and sloppily wrote his number onto the black haired boy's arm. He added his name and a cute heart underneath it, causing Michael to blush and smile.

"Well, Michael, I'm really looking forward to that date. I like parks and icecream, and I hope you enjoy your M&M's." Calum smiled, before grabbing his drink and strutting back out into the dorm hallway, winking cheekily at a still in shock Michael.

Michael, realizing he won the bet, turned around to look smugly at his gay friends, who were both in shock over the events that had transpired in front of them.

"Remind me to never doubt you again, Michael." Ashton shook his head as he handed said boy two crumpled dollar bills from his pocket. Luke shook his head in disbelief as well, still staring at his black haired friend incredulously. 

"If I wasn't dating you, Ash, I would've jumped that boy's bones the moment he walked in." Luke paused, before smirking at Ashton. "Or should I say, bone."

"Shut up, Lucas, Calum's mine now." Michael smirked proudly, gesturing to the small sharpie heart on his forearm. "Plus, you'd never cheat on your daddy."

"Okay! Enough of this talk, please! Michael has a date to plan, and I'm about to get an awkward boner that I would much rather have in the safety of our dorm room." Ashton pleaded, looking frantically between his two friends, who agreed with a shrug.

Two days and a shit load of text messages later, Michael was giddily waiting for Calum to arrive at his dorm so they could go on their date. They had agreed on a simple walk through the large park near their campus, and to get ice cream at the small stand near the dog park.

"You look.. casual?" Luke raised an eyebrow at Ashton's choice of words, but Michael shrugged. He had just chosen his oversized black sweater, black skinny jeans, and his favorite worn out pair of converse. 

"Calpal and I are just going to walk through the park, he's supposed to be here any minute." Michael replied giddily, unplugging his iPhone from the charger when he realized it had hit 100%. He checked his pockets again for his wallet, as he planned to pay for both his and Calum's ice cream.

"Calpal?" Luke questioned, causing Michael's neck to flush a pretty pink, but he was interrupted as a heavy knock sounded from the door.

Michael rushed to open the door, smiling happily when the tanned God stood behind it, casually leaning against the door's frame. He was dressed similarly to Michael, but in the place of a sweater he wore a grey muscle tank with ARMY in black, block letters. 

"Hey, princess." Calum smiled softly, leaning down to capture Michael's lips in a sweet kiss that him him flushed and blushing.

"Excuse me," Ashton coughed, glaring at Calum who raised his eyebrows at the protectiveness radiating from Michael's two roommates. "I expect Mikey to be home by 8PM, and if you don't take good care of him then I swear to God -"

Ashton was cut off of as Michael giggled and dragged Calum out into the hallway, and to the elevator at the end of the hall.

"I'm sorry about them, they both act like I'm their little brother that needs protecting." Michael giggled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as they walked into the main room on the first floor.

"I think it's cute that they care so much about you." Calum smiled, reaching out his hand for Michael's, and intertwining their fingers together. Michael smiled widely at the tan boy, swinging their joined hands as they walked the two blocks to get to the park.

They traded stories and facts about each other, Michael learning that Calum played on the college's soccer team and was majoring in Sport's Medicine, and Calum learning that Michael competed frequently in video game competitions on campus and majored in History.

After walking around the park for a good hour, the two boys finally stumbled upon the ice cream stand. Calum smiled widely, before dragging the shorter boy towards the small cart.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" A young man asked, looking bored as all hell with his job. Calum scanned over the small selection while biting his lip, causing the worker to sigh.

"I'll take a scoop of strawberry." Michael spoke up, blushing as the worker's eyes turned to him quickly. Calum noticed the way that the worker was checking out his date, and snorted.

"I'll have a scoop of chocolate." Calum stated, rather loudly, causing the unknown boy to flinch, and quickly scoop the two flavors of ice cream into their respective cones. He handed the boys' their sweet snack as Michael tried to quickly take out his money to pay.

"No, babe." Calum shook his head with a smirk as he pulled out a crumpled $10 bill and handed it to the worker. "Keep the change."

Michael whined, pouting as he stuffed his wallet back into his skin tight pants. Calum just chuckled, grabbing his hand again and led him to a small clearing to look up at the setting sun.

"It's so pretty." Michael mumbled, staring in awe up at the sky, lazily licking his strawberry cone. 

"Not as pretty as you." Calum smirked, biting into his cone as Mike blushed a pretty pink. "You're so pretty, Mikey."

"You're gorgeous, though." Michael retaliated,    eyes still locked on the pink and orange sky that was slowly fading to black.

"Come on, let's get you back to the dorm before Ashton and Luke murder me for keeping their child away from them for too long." Calum joked, causing Michael to swat his bicep with a snort.

After a quick walk back to the dorm and enjoying each other's presence, Calum pressed Michael against the door to softly kiss his plump lips, still sticky and tasting like strawberry.

"Text me, princess," Calum smiled as their noses rubbed together, Michael returning it with a smile twice as bright.

"Of course, Calpal. I'll see you later?" Michael whispered, closing his eyes and he felt Calum nuzzle his face into Mike's neck with a sigh.

"Definitely. I'll talk to you soon." Calum smiled, walking off with a wink as Michael let himself into his dorm room. 

Thank God for M&M's.


End file.
